


Two Can Keep a Secret

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Almost Smut, Bonding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is feeling a lot of things, Gen, Not My Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flynn can't find Eve anywhere, he turns to the other Librarians for help,  but what he discovers is definitely not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a month ago but never got round to typing it up. The end scene of 2x10 got me thinking...

"Hey, have either of you seen Eve?" Flynn asked Jake and Cassandra as he entered the Annex. 

"Nah, sorry man," Jake replied as Cassie shook her head.

"You?" Flynn looked up at Ezekiel who was stood at the top of the staircase. Before answering, the young Librarian swung one leg over the bannister and slid down it, landing with a little jump. "Nope," he said, swivelling around to face Flynn, "sorry mate, try Jenkins."

"That's my thing," Flynn muttered as he watched Ezekiel walk away, before wandering off himself in search of the caretaker. 

 

"Jenkins!" Flynn called as he spotted the older man heading to his lab.

"Mr Carsen, sir," he replied with a small nod. "What can I help you with?" he asked, noticing the Librarian looked somewhat determined.

"Eve," Flynn said simply.

"Uh," Jenkins furrowed his brows. "I have to tell you, I'm not very qualified to assist you with that particular matter.

"What? No, no I don't mean that. I mean, do you know where she is?" Flynn asked.

"Oh. Um, no. Why- why would I? What makes you think she'd inform me of her whereabouts and not you?" he rambled, looking somewhat flustered. "Am I her keeper? It seems to me that _you_ need to keep better track of your girlfriend, or Guardian, whatever you're calling her now," he added before stepping into his room and shutting the door, leaving Flynn standing on the spot, more confused than ever. 

"Uh...thank you," he simply said to the closed door, still blinking in confusion.

 

"No luck?" Cassandra asked once he entered the main room again. 

"No," Flynn shook his head as he pulled out his phone and checked it. "She won't even take my calls."

"Is she mad at you?" the redhead inquired. 

"No, I don't think so. I don't _think_  I did anything," he frowned, trying to recall the morning. "Wait, why? Did she say something to you?" he interrogated, wide eyes shooting back up to stare at Cassandra. 

"What? No, sorry," Cassie quickly reassured him. 

"Have you tried at home?" Jake cut in, trying to dispel all the sudden panic. 

"First place I went," Flynn replied, "I haven't seen her in hours."

"Library?" Cassandra suggested.

"It's such a big place," Flynn suddenly whined, shoulders drooping in exaggeration.

"Flynn!" Jake exclaimed, "Dude, you didn't even check in the most obvious place?"

" _Here_  is the most obvious place," he said defensively. "I wouldn't know where to start in the Library."

"Actually," a smile made its way onto Jake's face. "We might have somethin' to help ya. Are there any maps or blueprints of the Library?"

"Uh I think I know my way around the place," Flynn said smugly. 

"No I- Look, do we?" replied the art historian. 

"Yeah, they're in the drawer behind you," Flynn replied, nodding to the wooden bureau behind the pair. 

"Cool. Cassie do you mind findin' them?" Jake asked.

"No of course not," she smiled, turning around and already beginning her search.

"Great, I'll be back in a second," he smiled back before rushing from the room. 

 **

"That is a very strange popsicle," Flynn remarked when Jake returned carrying what looked like a large gem with a handle. 

"It's Munchausen's Top," Jake informed them, ignoring the proud grin Flynn was wearing at his little joke. 

"I didn't know we had that," the senior Librarian frowned, "Why didn't I know we had that?"

Jake shrugged, "Maybe it's new. Ezekiel showed it to me."

"Ezekiel Jones knows about Munchausen's Top?!" Flynn asked in disbelief. "That's dangerous."

"Nah apparently he doesn't use it," Jake told him. 

"He doesn't use it to steal?!" 

"That's what I said!"

"Okay who is Munchausen and why do we care about his top? Also how is this going to help us find Baird and what does Ezekiel have to do with it?" Cassandra cut in, getting a little tired of looking between both men as though they were tennis players. 

"Well,  _this_  is the top," Jake gestured to the object in his hand. "We just spin it over the map like so," he twirled the item over the map Cassandra had laid out, "and say what we want to find." Both Cassandra and Flynn leaned further over the desk to witness the spectacle. "The Library, Eve Baird," Jake said in a clear voice. The object began to spin faster and faster of its own accord, lighting up a dazzling azure blue as it did before coming to a stop at the centre left of the map. "She's in the Spare Room," Jake looked up at Flynn. 

"What spare room?" he frowned. "We don't have a spare room?"

"I dunno, that's just what it says, look: Spare Room," he repeated.

"Original," Cass commented, raising her brows. 

"That's definitely where she is?" Flynn double checked, noting the room's exact location. 

"Yeah. Dude it's magic," Jake replied, gesturing to the Top, no longer glowing. 

"Right," he nodded before sauntering off. "Thanks!" he called back as he shot through the door to the Library.

* * *

Flynn looked round at the few doors around him, muttering to himself before deciding that the one right was the correct one. As he neared it he heard the clanging of metal and Eve voice. "You're not being fair!" she appeared to be saying, causing him to furrow his brows even more than he already was. 

"Eve?" he said as he opened the wooden door and entered the ominous room. 

"Wha-" The clanging came to a stop and Flynn's mouth dropped open as he took in the scene before him. Eve was standing in the middle of the moderately sized room, sword in hand and wearing yoga pants and a sports bra, her actual clothes in a neat pile in one corner of the room. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, strands falling around her very pink cheeks, and Excalibur hovered in the air in front of her. Both remained still, staring at Flynn, his appearance clearly surprising them, Eve's panting being the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"Cal?" was the only thing he managed to utter, the sword in question quickly hiding behind Eve in response. "Cal it's okay, you're not in trouble," Flynn reassured him before turning to the still silent blonde. "Eve what's going on?"

Eve sighed knowing the game was up, dropping her shoulders as she momentarily shut her eyes. "Cal's been teaching me how to fight," she finally confessed, wincing slightly, unable to determine his reaction. 

Flynn simply stared at her, clearly unsure of what to say. "Cal, look away," he murmured after a moment before he walking decisively over to Eve. Upon reaching her, he slipped an arm around her bare waist and pulled her against him, kissing her with a burning passion, earning a surprised whimper from her. The renowned sword seemed to let out its own gasp and hastily turned its back to them, hovering awkwardly as Eve melted into Flynn, suddenly intoxicated by the feel of his lips dominating her. "You're the coolest girlfriend ever," Flynn murmured as he pulled away. 

"I am?" she whispered with a hazy smile, her face even more pink than it was before.

"Do you know how hot you look right now? Just standing here with a sword in your hand?" Eve just laughed softly and turned her gaze away from him. "I mean it," he said, squeezing her waist a little. "But why didn't you tell me? I could have taught you, or helped at least?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," she told him. "Initially I asked Jenkins but he pointed me to Cal, he said he'd be able to adapt his teaching to me," she explained. "Cal was up for it so we've been hiding out here for a few weeks. How'd you find me?"

"Uh, artifact. It's like a magical metal detector but...well for anything," he explained. 

"Of course that's a thing," Eve retorted.

"But why are you doing all this?" Flynn returned to the topic at hand. 

"Well the job seems to require it," Eve shrugged. "And I wanted to do it for you. I know you love it and I know how much Cal means to you so I thought this would give us a chance to spend some time together."

"Oh," Flynn blinked, barely able to believe that someone would go to such lengths for him. "And how are you finding it?"

"Good. A lot of control, trying to work your opponent's next move, exploiting his weaknesses, exactly my kinda thing," she smiled.

"And how are you finding him?" he nodded to Cal.

"He's great. Although a little stubborn and unfair sometimes," she said pointedly to the sword. "Has a tendency to sulk," she added. At this Cal turned around, clearly ready to protest, when Flynn interrupted him. 

"Good," Flynn nodded. "How about you?” he looked up at Cal, “You like my girl?" Eve's belly flipped at his words and she suddenly felt like the female lead in a sappy romcom. Cal meanwhile gave a neutral sound and moved in a way that could only be equated to an indifferent shrug.

"Hey!" Eve frowned at him. "You said this was fun!" Apparently not meaning to offend her so much, Cal drifted forward and lovingly rested himself against Eve's shoulder. "That's better," she smiled fondly at him. 

Cal then came up and hovered closer to Flynn, apparently wanting his attention. "What?" Flynn asked his best friend. Cal glanced pointedly at Eve, then turned to Flynn and gave a little squeak in reply before bumping against him, pushing him towards Eve. A second later he flew out of the room, the door shutting behind him miraculously, leaving Librarian and Guardian alone.

 

"You seem to have left quite the impression on him," Flynn grinned. "He likes you the most."

"He does?" Eve beamed, eyes lighting up. "Wait, then where did he go?"

"On patrol. I guess he thinks we need a little privacy," Flynn gave a little smirk. 

"Oh yeah? Privacy for what?" Eve grinned back. 

"For me to show you how grateful I am to you," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck, his hands coming round to explore her back as he walked them to the nearest wall then pushed her against it.

"I'm all hot and sweaty," Eve chuckled softly, her breath tickling his skin. She wrapped her arms around him anyway, bringing one hand up to his hair, holding him against her. 

"Yeah that's not gonna matter much in a minute," he rasped, dragging his lips across her neck and down to her chest as Eve began pushing off his jacket, neither concerned that everyone knew their whereabouts, too lost in each other to actually care. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
